Bird of Prey
by SilentSniper
Summary: He was the omnipotent bird circling above them, watching their every move. One loved the eagle while the other hated the falcon. Onesided ChaseJack. Onesided ChaseOmi.


Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

---------

To him, he was the most wondrous of creatures; willowy, slim and eagle majestic, so very much like an eagle; magnificent, proud and utterly flawless. Hair of pitch black softly curling at the end; almond-shaped eyes of wonderfully emotionless gold; always alert, much to his pleasure, pale translucent skin contrasting the thick black mane. Why his pale skin appeared so flawless baffled him to no end, but he wasn't complaining.

To him, the man was the lowest, most hideous of creatures; long, crooked and falcon deadly. Stiff black tendrils twisting quite maliciously, narrow elliptical eyes painted a deep bronze; shining in malevolent greed as they followed him intently and burned him with the golden falcon gaze, skin sickly and sallow; but still appealing against his dark locks. How unfair of fate to bless the fiend with such faultless skin…he was definitely not pleased with fate.

The refined prince walked gracefully, steps so calculated; slow and deliberate. Actions perfect with ages of practice, how he admired the prince's movements, his slight smiles set deep in his pale pale face; always so picturesque every time he admired it. Willowy body poised consistently, even in battles of wit and blur. Certainty seeped out knowingly from his body, taking him up in its unhurried wave, grabbing him with those knife-sharp talons.

The monster continuously ambled about in planned deviousness; how he detested those movements, so confident and arrogant. His footsteps stalked quietly; circling around them while his eyes glowed with malice. His dignified dance infuriated him; they were so gracefully elegant whilst his were awkward in comparison. Slight smile crinkling unjust porcelain skin, smirking more then necessary; his "genuine" smiles give the impression of being coldly unnatural.

He was in awe with him. Really did admire him and was not clinging to his fame as the witch claimed. His legacy was grand; embedded deep into a thousand histories. He admired the wicked coolness dwelling upon his slanted eyebrows, sinfulness dancing within those narrow eyes. He swoons whenever he caught sight of his lean frame surrounded by thick hair, saddened when the man faded away in smoky murkiness. Yes, he was attractive, but his actions were even more impressive. Evilness spilled forth from his cruel mouth, wickedness was commanded by his long lean fingers, immorality manipulated by a twist of pale lips. He left chaos in the places he chooses without being afraid. He definitely was in awe.

He fought the urge to cringe in disgust when the man was in his sight. He truly did hated him and for what he stood for. The legacy that he created was horrendous; evil intentions implanted within the threads of history and into the minds of the non-molded. He genuinely resented the immense confidence that he had, despite him being on the wrong side; as if he could not fail against anybody. He bridled as he saw him hovering above him in that arrogant manner of his; that smug twist of the lips ever present. Bristling instantly when he glowered at his friends; hostility resonating from his narrow eyes; swallowing bile as the man's mouth curved slightly in an awful grin of plans being made. He definitely hated him.

It annoyed him greatly, the fact that he ignored him, scorned him and laughed at him endlessly. No no no…it did not sprout from his mouth, but rather from his eyes. Those falcon-like golden eyes followed him as he walked, talked and insulted. His eyes brightened slightly with mirthless amusement, darkened in disdain or remained the same hue when his actions did nothing for him. Hurt clutched at him every time as those eyes haunted him with their negative burn. Eyes that burned with annoyance smothered him in their suffocating hatred and encased him in their mocking laughing light; disregarding him without hesitation; it wounded him when he was snubbed. It really did dampen his mood.

It annoyed him greatly, the fact that he paid attention to him, that he was aware of him and noticed him. Unlike most of his actions, he spoke with his eyes instead of his mouth. Bronze almond shaped eyes beckoned at him, invited him with their sinful flames and hypnotized him with the changing hues of his eyes. He could not help being sucked into bottomless pits; it was nearly impossible! Vulture eyes stared at him in thoughtful specialization, gazed at him with reflective mirth and calculating plans whilst he watched. It annoyed him, really it did.

Yet what saddened him the most was the lack of affection in his eagle majestic eyes.

Yet what terrified him the most was the abundance of want in his falcon deadly eyes.


End file.
